


Supercut

by warmesthue



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Time Skips, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmesthue/pseuds/warmesthue
Summary: a JJP songfic out of Lorde's Supercut which is to say play the song as you read this fic for the full experience
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> a JJP songfic out of Lorde's Supercut which is to say play the song as you read this fic for the full experience

_In my head, I play a supercut of us_

_All the magic we gave off_

_All the love we had and lost_

They were at a stoplight when Jaebeom gingerly reached out his hand to Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung’s hand stayed on his lap, sighing deeply, gazing outside the car window. Silence. An uncomfortable one.

“Maybe this is it, Jaebeom.”

“Huh. What do you mean?”

Jinyoung kept quiet as the light finally turned green. The drive was at the right pace. The music was good, one of the playlists Jaebeom made Jinyoung.

They both kept quiet until they arrived at their shared apartment.

“Hey maybe we should talk about it.” Jaebeom said, breaking the silence once they were finally inside. They were both skirting around the topic, afraid that saying it out in the open would make it all real, that maybe this relationship has finally run its course, that maybe at one point you just get used to everything and it isn’t a good thing anymore. Or maybe not.

“It’s just… I don’t know how I feel anymore. It’s not like I don’t love you anymore.” Jinyoung said in between deep breaths.

“I know. But talking is nice. We need it. Only when you’re ready though.

Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a warm smile. One that tried to be reassuring but only spoke of uncertainties. He reached out for Jaebeom’s hand, wanting to tell him everything, to somehow feel something again, even for just a split second. To be assured that this is just a slump they can get over, together.

_And in my head_

_The visions never stop_

_These ribbons wrap me up_

_But when I reach for you_

_There's just a supercut_

Jaebeom wants to believe that among the two of them, he saw Jinyoung first but it’s not as if Jinyoung would argue with him on it. Jinyoung basks in the idea, or the fact that he caught Jaebeom’s attention without even trying. They met at a mutual friend’s exhibit opening in one of the city’s small galleries. Jinyoung was alone, beer in hand, looking distant when Jaebeom approached him.

“Have you already looked around?” Jaebeom asked curiously, and sincerely.

“Uhm.. yeah, I’m just waiting for friends.” Jinyoung said, fumbling for words because he can’t believe how good the guy in front of him looked, and he was talking to him.

“I’m Jaebeom.”

“Jinyoung. You’re one of the artists right?”

“Yeah, did you like it? I mean, the entire show?”

“It was fine. The curation’s a bit weird but the works are good. Yours is good.”

“Since I’m not sure if you’re just saying that, let me get you another beer.”

Jinyoung just smiled in return. He wasn’t one for starting conversations with good looking artists who seem to have nothing but the best interests but he knows he can’t be so sure. It was half true that he was waiting for friends, it was more like he was waiting for people he knew who he can tag along with. That’s why when he found himself sinking deeper and deeper in conversation with Jaebeom, he figured it didn’t matter anymore. He was having a good time and it was thanks to this guy who had curious-looking twin dots above his left eye.

They had five beers each, tops. Jinyoung was a little woozy from it all but talking to Jaebeom kept his mind clear, it steered him to the right things to talk about, like how he loved writing but it made him sick needing to have a day job. And Jaebeom wasn’t so different from him, Jinyoung knew he understood that’s why it was so easy to talk.

They ended up exchanging numbers, promising to see each other again, and in a haze of a drunken impulse, sharing a kiss on the steps of Jinyoung’s apartment complex, giggling afterwards like schoolboys finding out their crush liked them back.

_In your car, the radio up_

_In your car, the radio up_

_We keep trying to talk about us_

Jinyoung’s favorite moments with Jaebeom were the long drives they had, sometimes they had a fixed destination, sometimes, everything was aimless. One time they just drove and drove, just loaded up on gas and snacks with bags filled with two nights worth of clothes, not sure where to go, until they reached a part of the countryside they were both unfamiliar with. Good thing they stumbled upon a rustic bed and breakfast that seems safe enough to spend the night in.

“Are you sure we won’t get killed here?” Jaebeom whispered as they were given the key by the owner. There were only five rooms and since there were no other patrons, they were given the biggest one.

“At least we’ll get killed together. Romantic.” Jinyoung giggled.

Once in their room, they drop their bags on the floor and sink onto the king-sized bed that seemed comfortable enough despite the worn-out aesthetic of the entire place. Jinyoung reached out for Jaebeom’s hand and squeezed it, looking at him lovingly, it’s not as if he can help it.

“Stop staring at me, you’re being creepy.” Jaebeom teased, covering his face.

“Says the one who takes photos of me when I’m sleeping.”

“C’mere.”

Jinyoung snuggled into Jaebeom’s side, making himself as small as possible so he can come in contact with as much as he can of Jaebeom.

“This is nice.” Jinyoung said as he leaned towards Jaebeom, pecking him lightly on the lips.

“This is better.” Jaebeom whispered as he pulled Jinyoung for a longer kiss, a languid one, one that suddenly set something in Jinyoung’s gut on fire.

“Mhmm.” They stay like that, tongues moving slow and then urgent. Hands start to explore and the next thing Jinyoung knew, Jaebeom’s hand were already inside his boxers.

“Aren’t you tired from driving?” Jinyoung asks breathily, in between moans as Jaebeom started stroking him.

“Shush. Let me take care of you.” And Jinyoung let him, in a pace so slow and calculated it felt excruciating. He let him in, in all senses of the word, he opened himself up, as if there was nothing to lose, not in this lifetime, not when he’s with Jaebeom.

_I'm someone you maybe might love_

_I'll be your quiet afternoon crush_

_Be your violent overnight rush_

_Make you crazy over my touch_

Jinyoung can’t exactly remember when he knew he was really in love with Jaebeom. He just started noticing how things felt and looked different, how whenever he was in the same room as Jaebeom, even if they weren’t all alone, all Jinyoung could see was him. When he talked to friends, he suddenly can’t help but bring Jaebeom up, how he does things, what he’s up to. And when he and Jaebeom were finally alone, he felt something heavy in his chest, as if he needed to always be close to him, to embrace him as tight as he could so he wouldn’t disappear.

And so, one fateful Friday night, as they were sitting side by side in Jaebeom’s living room watching whatever bad sitcom they could find, Jinyoung blurted it out.

“I love you.” It was barely a whisper, Jinyoung could feel his cheeks burning up and he tried so hard to look away from Jaebeom, to fix his eyes on the television, just to forget whatever he said.

“Hmmm?” Jinyoung could practically hear the smirk in Jaebeom’s voice.

“Don’t make me say it again, you know what I said, I need another day to say it again.”

“You know I love you too Jinyoungie.”

For Jinyoung, it felt like everything was suddenly set in slow-motion. Everything was magnified. Jaebeom’s smile felt warmer than usual. And when he felt Jaebeom leaning in, closing the distance between them, it was like there was a force field, like nothing else in the world existed, it was only them and nothing else mattered.

_But it's just a supercut of us_

_Supercut of us_

Jinyoung and Jaebeom loved each other on both good and bad days. They knew that on bad days, it meant that they should work harder and together. But sometimes, it was really difficult, especially when they can’t give each other 50-50, one had to work harder to mend things

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you on the phone. I was just having a hard day at work.” Jinyoung said, approaching Jaebeom who kept his eyes focused on the screen of his laptop.

“Please, please talk to me?” Jinyoung wanted to cry at this point. He had a terrible day at work, writing content sucks especially if you do it on a daily basis and he snapped at Jaebeom just for wanting to get dinner with him when he was supposed to stay at work late.

“You’re not the only one who’s busy. I’m also trying to make time for us since we’ve been swamped with work all week. You didn’t have to take your stress out on me.” Jaebeom said, looking straight at Jinyoung now, voice almost breaking.

“Get up, then. Let’s go now.” Jinyoung said, reaching for his coat and Jaebeom’s.

“What? Where? It’s 10 in the evening.”

“Just.. let’s go, I’m driving.”

Jaebeom was still in a confused daze when they got into Jaebeom’s car. Jinyoung fastening his seatbelt for him.

“Don’t you have to get up early tomorrow?” Jaebeom sounded genuinely concerned.

“I’m skipping. You?” Jinyoung said casually as they drove through the city.

“I’m just supposed to drop by the gallery.”

“Then we’re good.”

A little over half an hour later, they’re at a café that’s miraculously open for 24 hours considering it was at the edge of the city. It had a good view, with its ceiling to floor windows, it gave a nice view of the city, its sparkling night lights looking like fireflies from a distance.

“Why did you take me here?” Jaebeom said, smiling for the first time ever since Jinyoung came home.

“I just wanted to remember.” Jinyoung said quietly, meeting Jaebeom’s smile.

“Remember what?”

“Why we’re together, why we’re here now.”

Silence. Jinyoung looked intently at Jaebeom and suddenly had the urge to just lock him in an embrace so tight but he wanted to just stay still, to keep his eyes on Jaebeom, to stamp this image in his head, for him to keep forever, until he gets old, until everything else doesn’t matter anymore, only Jaebeom, only them.

“I’m sorry too.”

“I love you, Jaebeom, I really do.

“I know. I love you too.”

Another silence.

They take turns sipping coffee and just looking at each other. For the first time in their busy weeks, this is the calmest they’ve ever been. As Jinyoung took in every detail of Jaebeom, he feels his heart about to combust because he was real and this was all real, both the good and ugly parts and he was willing to go over through it all, as long as it’s with Jaebeom.

_So I fall_

_Into continents and cars_

_All the stages and the stars_

_I turn all of it_

_To just a supercut_

“It’s nothing serious.” Jinyoung said as he took a mouthful of tteokbokki.

“But you should know that the guy’s practically head over heels for you.” Jackson said, mouth also full. They were in their favorite tteokbokki place, after deciding to meet up after work just to let off steam.

“I mean yeah he’s cute, and we’ve been texting a lot and we’ve been to dates or whatever but I don’t know if he wants something serious—”

“Are you hearing yourself? Just tell him you want it to be serious.” Jackson said, and Jinyoung knew despite everything, Jackson always has him figured out.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jinyoung sighed, absently looking at the people passing by them.

That night Jinyoung hastily sent “can we talk?” text to Jaebeom. Of course Jinyoung had to down a couple shots of soju first, good thing it was a Friday night and he decided to stay in. It was already two months since he first met Jaebeom, two months of constantly texting, updating each other what one is up to, two months of casual dates, getting lunch or dinner and drinks too. And yes, there may have been instances when they held hands and had steamy make out sessions wherever they can but Jinyoung still wasn’t sure what to make out from all of it. He knew he wanted something serious but he didn’t know how it would make him feel if Jaebeom wanted otherwise.

In less than five minutes, Jinyoung got a reply:

Jaebeom: _What is it? Is something wrong?_

Jaebeom: _Do you want me to come over?_

Jaebeom: _Okay I’m coming over._

Jinyoung wanted to laugh at Jaebeom’s panic but of course he found it cute and of course he would want more of this.

Jinyoung: _No, there’s no need, you’re so cute lol._

Jinyoung: _I just wanted to ask about us…_

Jaebeom: _What about us??? I’m already on my way. I’m driving._

Jinyoung: _Oh god, stop texting, let’s talk when you’re here._

Jaebeom: _Yeah, I’ll be there in 5 mins._

Jinyoung: _I SAID STOP TEXTING!!!_

And Jaebeom did arrive five minutes later, heaving on Jinyoung’s doorstep, looking like he ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator but maybe he was just anxious.

“What’s wrong, what’s happening?” Jaebeom blurted even before Jinyoung could gesture for him to go inside.

“You’re taking this the wrong way, I think.” Jinyoung giggled, can’t help but laugh at Jaebeom’s flustered self.

“You said we need to talk!” Jaebeom was finally inside now, but he was still fidgeting and sweat beads were forming on his nose.

“I just wanted to ask, which we could’ve done over the phone, about what’s happening with us?”

“What do you mean what’s happening?”

“Us, what’s this? Are we serious?”

“Well, I want us to be. Do you? Are you seeing other people?

“No.”

“Is this where I tell you I want us to be exclusive and sweep you off your feet?”

“Yes.”

The kiss was different. Not that they haven’t kissed before. This just felt more secure for Jinyoung, it was as if they were sealing something off, a promise maybe. Finally, there was a label. Finally, he can stop second guessing. Finally, he can stop pretending that he wants nothing more than this to be serious.

Jinyoung wakes up in the morning feeling sore, he’s in his bed but he’s naked, an arm draped across his middle.

“Are you real?” Jinyoung whispered to Jaebeom, kissing his jaw.

“Are you?” Jaebeom just whispered back, eyes still closed but a smile already tugging at his lips.

“I could get used to weekends like this.”

Jaebeom, finally opening his eyes, rolled over to be on top of Jinyoung. Leaving a trail of kisses on Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung could already feel Jaebeom’s hardness poking at his thigh. Jaebeom continued his way down, kissing Jinyoung’s shoulders, chest, stomach, until Jinyoung could feel Jaebeom’s hot breath on his already hard cock. A moan escaped Jinyoung’s mouth when he felt Jaebeom take it in his mouth, slowly, and then building a pace that was just too much for Jinyoung.

“Jaebeom, please.”

“Hmm?” Jaebeom had lust painted all over his eyes and Jinyoung just basked in it, arching his back and throwing his head up.

“More.” He moaned and Jaebeom did more, pulling away to flip Jinyoung on his stomach. Teasing him a bit more, til they both gave in, filling Jinyoung’s bedroom with grunts and moans, the sound of skin slapping on skin, til they both found their release.

\---

_'Cause in my head (in my head, I do everything right)_

_When you call (when you call, I'll forgive and not fight)_

What Jinyoung loved best about Jaebeom is his capacity to be passionate to do whatever it is he loves. With art, Jinyoung always sees Jaebeom work hard to produce what he thinks would best show his style. Jinyoung helped Jaebeom when it came to write-ups for his artworks. Jinyoung was there during Jaebeom’s first solo exhibition, beside him, feeling as proud as ever knowing that he was there throughout the entire process.

After Jaebeom’s opening speech talking about his paintings and of course thanking everyone, including Jinyoung of course, Jinyoung left him to go around, letting Jaebeom talk with potential buyers and art dealers. This was big for Jaebeom so Jinyoung let him be, to bask in his success because this was his night after all.

After an hour and a half of going around, talking with friends he and Jaebeom knew, Jinyoung found himself alone in a corner, nursing a bottle of beer in one hand when someone nudged at his side.

“So have you already looked around? Did you like it?” It was Jaebeom and Jinyoung had to stifle a laugh because it’s the same line Jaebeom used on him when they first met.

“Yeah, some were good.” Jinyoung said, playing along.

“Well, I’m glad, thanks for coming.” Jaebeom was smiling wide, hands behind his back.

“Get me another drink?”

“Oh, didn’t realize it would be that easy.”

It’s been two years but Jinyoung still can’t help but feel giddy whenever they play games like this. It still felt new, like loving Jaebeom always felt fresh because it was both easy and difficult which made it all worth it.

_We keep trying to talk about us_

_Slow motion, I'm watching our love_

“You’re being creepy, stop being creepy.” Jinyoung threw a pillow at Jaebeom’s head, only missing an inch.

“You’re beautiful and I can’t believe we’re together.” Jaebeom was leaning on the doorframe of their bedroom. It’s been three years since they first got together and Jinyoung was happy. Jaebeom was too.

“I’m catching up on work Jaebeom, go back to your studio.” Jinyoung tried not to laugh to keep up his act while busily typing away on his laptop.

So, as expected, in a split second, Jaebeom was already curled up beside him like a cat, making heart-eyes at him and reaching for his hand to intertwine his fingers with Jinyoung’s.

“You’re an idiot.” Jinyoung chuckles, kissing the top of Jaebeom’s head. He chooses to stay quiet after that, not telling Jaebeom that he’s more than content like this, Jaebeom asking him for attention and Jinyoung trying to make him wait. But of course, just like every time, he gives in. He puts the laptop on their bedside and turning to Jaebeom.

“What do you want, have you even showered?” Jinyoung teased. Jaebeom was smiling wide, Jinyoung’s favorite kind when his eyes became half moon crescents.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be next to you. And no, I haven't yet."

"Why do you have to be so gross? Why do I even put up with you?"

"You can't resist me Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung just smiled, continued with whatever he was doing because yes, maybe he didn't want to admit it, but yes, Jaebeom is Jaebeom.

_Because ours (are the moments I play in the dark)_   
  


And so Jinyoung decided to talk. It was 2 in the morning and Jinyoung kept turning in their bed when he decided to wake Jaebeom up. He whispered silently into his hear, saying that now, he was ready to talk, that it couldn’t wait until morning. Jaebeom turned to him, rubbing at his eyes, still dazed from being woken up in the middle of the night but Jinyoung knew that Jaebeom knows this is their life with Jinyoung.

“So?” Jaebeom asked, sitting up on the bed, looking Jinyoung straight in the eye. There was worry in his eyes, Jinyoung could see that and he felt guilty for letting Jaebeom go through all of this. For the past few months, Jinyoung has been dealing with his own demons and has started, unintentionally, pushing Jaebeom away. He wanted to push him even farther because he was just so patient with him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. I don’t want to leave. I never wanted to, and I’m so sorry if ever I gave you that idea.” Jinyoung didn’t know where the tears came from but he was suddenly being pulled in by Jaebeom into a tight embrace, something comforting and warm, something he wanted to feel in the past months.

“I’m burned out and I shouldn’t take it on you, I’m having this personal crisis and I’m such an idiot for putting this relationship at risk and I thought I wasn’t feeling anything more but I’m still feeling so much, I would never stop feeling everything for you.” Jinyoung went on, heavy sobs in between, and Jaebeom just held him, as tight as possible, as if he would disappear anytime.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m listening. I’ll keep listening.” Jaebeom said quietly which just made Jinyoung cry some more.

“I want to keep trying. I don’t want to lose this.”

“I know, Nyoungie, I know.”

They stay like that for a while. Jinyoung’s head resting in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. And in that moment, Jinyoung felt as if everything is okay because he knew, Jaebeom believed that, Jaebeom believed in him, in them, and they were going to try, no matter what.

_We were wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart, uh_

“Are you ready?” Jaebeom was reaching out his hand for Jinyoung to hold onto.

They were heading outside to Jaebeom’s car, another impromptu trip they just thought of the previous night. On their backs were knapsacks filled with more than three days’ worth of clothes, just in case they told each other, just in case.

They haven’t done this in a while, having been so caught up with so many things that they forgot that these were the things that made them remember, when everything around them made them want to forget. Jinyoung was getting there, remembering all the details, going over through different supercuts in his head, both of the good days and the bad because everything was worth it, everything was still worth it.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Jinyoung smiled, gripping Jaebeom’s hand as they made their way out the door, towards anything and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for going through another mess from me!!! sorry for any typos!!!!!


End file.
